Enter, Hanyou Kikitoi
by Tanikou
Summary: Kikitoi is an inu-hanyou that comes across InuYasha and the gang while Kagome left in the heat of anger. After accepting to become a comrade of the team, what awaits them in the future? Inu/Kag San/Mir and possible Sess/Kagu.
1. Their Paths Meet

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, but I do own Kikitoi. =P**

Kikitoi's deep purple eyes began to glitter with fury as she looked at the innkeeper standing in front of the inn.

"Are you saying you aren't going to let me stay at your inn because I'm a half-demon?"

The mans eyes narrowed. "Look you hybrid scum, we don't allow any half-breeds in our inns, it doesn't matter how much you pay, so I am telling you to leave this village or I will get the soldiers to come and take you away."

Kikitoi looked at the man with disgust. She turned around and walked away. 'Looks like I'm sleeping outside tonight again.' Kikitoi was an inu-hanyou, she had blonde hair and a pale complexion. Her eyes were a deep purple, and she had two reddish-brown ears perched on top of her head. They were quite large for dog ears she knew, and a few times, she had even been mistaken for a cat. Anytime that happened, the person that thought wrong was quickly informed by her dog tail and canine like personality. Kikitoi walked to the edge of a tree and sat down to enjoy some peace and quiet in the forest…. Or so she thought.

Within five minutes of Kikitoi sitting down in the comforting shade of the tree, her dream like state was interrupted.

"INUYASHA. SIT!!" Kikitoi's eyes flew open at the sound of a crash, a yelp, and somebody storming off screaming, "I'M GOING HOME YOU JERK." Curious, Kikitoi walked out onto the path where she heard the noise. When she emerged, the first thing she saw was a large cat-like demon flying away with a girl in very skimpy clothing on her back. 'Geez, put some clothes on.' Kikitoi thought. The next thing she noticed was 4 pairs of eyes staring at her with obvious confusion on their face. 'Huh…. Another inu-hanyou,' she thought, looking at the dude which was halfway to hell in the ground. "Um… Hello." Kikitoi said with uncertainty. "Nice weather we're having huh?" A monk covered in purple with a large golden staff walked up to her. "Yes, certainly, indeed! Wonderful weather! My name is Miroku. I was, wondering, would you care to bear my child?" Kikitoi's eyes zoned out for a minute, before she slapped him across the face. "WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?" Miroku looked taken aback.

Sango came up behind Kikitoi. "Please ignore him. He's just a perverted lecher."

Miroku looked hurt. "Sango, how could you say such a thing?"

"Don't you come near me Miroku."

Sango turned back to Kikitoi. "Can you perhaps point us to the nearest village? We need to stop and rest."

Kikitoi frowned. "I can, but they won't let your friend stay," she said glancing at InuYasha.

"Why not?"

Kikitoi scowled. "Apparently half-demons aren't allowed in their inns. Trust me, it's from personal 10 minute ago experience."

Miroku frowned. "Well then, I guess we are sleeping outside again tonight. Care to join us Lady…?"

"Kikitoi." Kikitoi said acknowledging them with a nod. "Sure, it couldn't hurt I guess."

InuYasha finally recovered from being sat. He got up and brushed himself off. "Look wench, I don't care if half-demons aren't allowed. I'm staying in that inn." He said marching off towards the village.

Kikitoi's eyes narrowed. "What did you call me?"

InuYasha turned around to look at her, and returned her glare right back. "Wench. Got a problem?"

A growl rumbled deep in Kikitoi's chest. "Bastard." She said with a smirk.

"Bitch." He said with an evil grin.

"Cut it out!" Screamed Shippou, completely ignored.

Miroku sighed. "Kagome left with all the camping stuff. I guess we won't have the conveniences of her era tonight."

Kikitoi and InuYasha continued flinging names at each other, which got worse with every turn. Kikitoi's ears perked up at Miroku's remark. "Huh? What do you mean era?"

"Our friend Kagome, you might have seen her flying off just now, is from the future. She has many things that we couldn't dream of now."

Kikitoi looked confused to say the least. Oh well. It was none of her business anyways.

Sango walked up to her. "Sorry, I didn't get to introduce myself." She said smiling, as the demon cat landed beside her. "My name is Sango, and this is Kirara. That's InuYasha," she said nodding her head in the direction of the hanyou.

Kirara all of a sudden transformed into a small kitten and jumped up into Kikitoi's arms. "Aww, how cute!" Kikitoi exclaimed. She stroked the fur on the cat's head. "Kirara was it?"

Miroku walked off to the side to search for a campsite. "Aw, Kagome-sama, could you have at least left us some of those Wateer Boutuls?" Kikitoi gave Miroku a weird look, before returning to petting Kirara. Though she was half-inu, she had always liked cats. As she was petting Kirara, she noticed something under her fur. "Hmmm?" Kikitoi exclaimed as she pulled off a flea. "A flea?"

It jumped out of her grasp and onto her neck where it bit her. "OWW!" She growled before smashing the thing. Miraculously it was fine. "Hello there I'm Myouga the flea!"

Kikitoi's eyes got wide. "A flea-demon? That's new." When she finally looked up, she noticed Miroku and Sango were gone, and InuYasha was sitting up against a tree across from her staring at her. "What's with you?" She said with little interest, even though she really wanted to know.

"Keh."

'Keh? What the hell was that?' Kikitoi thought. She turned around and noticed the flea was gone. 'What is it with people around here? They run off without a damn trace!'

All of a sudden the sky darkened above them. "What the…?" Kikitoi murmured. "An aura?" InuYasha jumped up all of a sudden clenching his sword. "NARAKU!" He said looking up at the sky. Kikitoi looked up and saw a figure in a white baboon suit floating above them.

"Ah, InuYasha. And who might this be?" He cackled looking at Kikitoi. "Another half-breed?" InuYasha growled and looked at Kikitoi. "Look wench, can you fight or not?"

Kikitoi looked at him with a skeptical expression. "Of course I can fight damnit. How do you think I get by?"

"Good," InuYasha said before unsheathing his sword, which changed into a huge fang. 'Damn.' Kikitoi thought. She got up and took out the two swords that were slung behind her back, which both glittered a different color, green and purple. Demons swarmed around them on all sides. Her and InuYasha backed up back-to-back. "So who is this son of a bitch?" She said calmly, pushing one of her bangs to the side of her face. "Someone that needs to die." InuYasha said simply. "I'll take your word for it." She mumbled.

Naraku was above them still, and emitted such an evil aura that it was making Kikitoi sick. "Let's see what your new comrade can do, InuYasha," Naraku said while cackling. 'This wench better be able to do some damage, there is too many demons here for me to handle alone.' When he was getting ready to attack the thousands of demons he noticed that Kikitoi was gone. "Huh?" He said turning around.

Kikitoi was looking back at him with blood staining her features, and at least 20 dead demons lying at her feet. "Look, are you going to sit there and think or are you going to fight?" She said jumping up into the air lunging at Naraku. "Why are you here bastard?" She said slashing the green sword at him. It left a bubbling green mark across his chest. She flipped backwards and landed on the top of a tree. "Damn you…" Naraku said holding his stomach where the slash had been made. "Aww, did my Rinaktsu cut you?" She said mocking him. Meanwhile, InuYasha was clearing out all the demons below Kikitoi.

"Bitch, get down here and help me!" Kikitoi glared at him before jumping down and holding up the purple sword. "KURO NAIYOU!" She screamed swinging the purple sword with incredible speed. A light shone wherever she moved the sword, until the light spread out in front of her wrapping itself around the demons and choking them. InuYasha looked at the demons with amusement. 'Bastards that's what they get.' He said mocking them in his head. "KAZE NO KIZU!" He yelled as he swung at the demons in front of him. He began to notice that the demons were stronger then they were when he had fought them before. And why were there so many? He could tell both him and Kikitoi were beginning to tire.

"Damn." She said panting. Naraku laughed at her. "Are my demons too much for you?"

"I am not going to be provoked my your insults, bastard."

"Not much like another inu-hanyou I know, are we?"

"Back off Naraku!" InuYasha said.

Kikitoi jumped up and stuck the purple sword through Naraku's chest, but not before she had a full dose of his miasma right in her face. "Damnit…" She murmured as she hit the ground below them. Naraku gurgled and fell to pieces from the blow, leaving a small voodoo doll in his place with a single piece of hair wrapped around it. The demons around them also fell to pieces. 'What? Why were the demons destroyed? And why did he show up in the first place?' InuYasha pondered before he noticed Kikitoi lying on the ground, her face covered in a purple dust. "Hmm?" He said walking over to her.

She opened her eyes all of a sudden. "That bastard, let me at 'em." She said sitting up.

"So you're not dead." InuYasha said like he hadn't cared, even though he had.

"Of course I'm not dead! That miasma was barely toxic!"

"Really?" He said before putting his finger on her face and wiping some of the powdery stuff off. He sniffed it cautiously. "What the….?" 'This isn't strong at all!' InuYasha thought confused.

"Uh… Maybe it was a test miasma or something." Kikitoi said lamely.

"Are you stupid?" InuYasha said, still sitting on the ground next to her.

Kikitoi just glared at him. But her glare was quickly replaced by a look of pain. "What the hell?" She said as blood began dripping from her face. "Damn it hurts!" She squealed running off to a nearby creek. She quickly dipped her face down into it. The water turned red around where she stuck her face in. Her ear twitched as she brought her face back up. InuYasha was behind her. She had a bunch of cuts on her face now. "Must have been the miasma." He said crouching down beside her. "What the hell kind of miasma is that? Annoy-the-shit-out-of-you miasma?" She rambled on. Suddenly she stopped.

Kikitoi looked around aimlessly for a moment. "I can't see." She said blankly.

"Really?" InuYasha said, a little worry evident in his voice.

"NOPE!" She said snickering.

InuYasha looked at her with a cold look. "Bitch." She got up. "Well I guess that's half true." She said walking back towards where they had fought Naraku. 'Well, the wench can fight, I'll give her that.' InuYasha thought walking back also.

Shortly after they returned, Miroku and Sango landed back beside them. They sat there awestruck for a moment, noticing InuYasha and Kikitoi covered in cuts and blood, the hundreds of demon bodies around them, and Kikitoi standing there cleaning two swords acting like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What happened?" Sango wondered aloud looking back and forth from InuYasha to Kikitoi.

"Naraku came, but it was different." InuYasha told them.

"Different? Like how?" Asked Miroku.

"The demons were stronger, and he had a new miasma. He popped up out of nowhere too, the bastard, I don't even know why he came here."

"I didn't like the smell of him either," Kikitoi said as she got up from her spot on the ground.

Sango walked over to inspect the demons that Kikitoi killed, who still had the purplish light engulfing them. "What… Is this?" She said touching the purple stuff.

"Hmm?" Kikitoi said looking over at her. "Oh. That is Kuro Naiyou, one of the attacks of my Minaktsu."

"Dark… Matter?" Sango said curiously.

"Yes," Kikitoi explained, "My swords, Minaktsu and Rinaktsu, were given to me by my mother. Minaktsu is the sword of dark matter, and Rinaktsu is the sword of poison."

"Interesting." Miroku said. "Kikitoi-sama, do you mind telling us more about yourself, after you get cleaned up of course?"

"Um… Sure." Kikitoi said uncertainly. Kikitoi never told anyone her past, but for some reason, she trusted these strangers.

She walked off to the creek where she washed the rest of the blood off her arms. Her clothes were stained too. 'Damn.' She thought, slipping out of them to wash them along with herself. She sunk down deeper into the water and blew bubbles in the water absentmindedly. 'Why do I trust these strangers? They may be considering robbing me of my possessions while I'm asleep or something.' She knew they wouldn't though. She jumped at a rustle in the bushed where she looked over to see Shippou.

"Shippou? You scared me. I thought you were that hentai or something."

"Kikitoi-chan, can I take a bath with you? I usually take a bath with Kagome, but she's not here."

'Who is this Kagome everyone is so fond of?' Kikitoi thought curiously. "Sure Shippou."

______________________________________________________________________________

"So… My past, huh…" Kikitoi said timidly. "It isn't the happiest thing, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell. To begin with, I was born in the village of Naisha. Naisha was our leader, and she wasn't the nicest person in the world, to say the least. In fact, she is the reason I am alone…"

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Kiki? Where are you?" Kikitoi's mother shouted out from the yard._

"_Coming mother!" A young Kikitoi exclaimed as she ran out the door of the house._

_Kikitoi's mother was a beautiful woman with golden hair the color of the sun. Her red eyes, though they could be scary, were soft and gentle. And most of all, the reddish-brown ears on top of her head made her look like the most welcoming person in the world. Though she was a dog demon, she loved humans. She never had had anything against them._

_Kikitoi's mother grabbed her arm and whispered hoarsely into her ear, 'Kikitoi, go inside," she choked, "and hide. Don't come out. No matter what."_

_Kikitoi was scared by her mother's voice and expression, but she willingly obeyed._

_She ran inside and hid up on the rafters of their houses roof. She could hear screaming outside. 'What's going on?' She wondered. She heard her mother's scream, and she could barely sit still. But when she looked out the window and saw a man push her mother to the ground, it sent her off edge._

_Kikitoi ran out of the house to stop the man. She knew her mother would never harm a human no matter what. "STOP! DON'T HURT HER!" She screamed tears coming out of her eyes. She looked at the man who had pushed her mother, only to see her father's evil eyes looking back at her._

"_YOU EVIL MAN!" Kikitoi ran towards him but he grabbed her and pushed her back to the other men. "Tie her up, and take her to be burnt." He told them. "NO!" Kikitoi's mother screamed, and lunged towards Kikitoi. Before she could reach her she was stabbed through the heart with the Minaktsu in her father's hand. "Kikitoi…" She said as she fell to her knees and materialized into the air, as her soul left her body and swirled up into the air. _

_Kikitoi was too shocked to speak. "Mommy…" She stammered. The men tied her up and walked her back to the castle with a knife to her neck. Kikitoi didn't care. She could be with her mommy soon. _

_They walked up to the castle gates and pushed Kikitoi in front of Naisha._

"_I see you brought her… Good job men. Now burn her until she dies." _

_At that moment something registered in Kikitoi's mind. Her mother wouldn't want her to die. Her mother would want her to live. _

_Kikitoi jumped up unexpectedly, dispite the ropes that bound her hands together. She ripped them apart easily and jumped in front of her father. She snatched the Minaktsu and Rinaktsu her father had slung over his back. 'Mommy said I could have these when she passed into the Netherworld. Mother… Why did you give them to father?' _

_Kikitoi didn't look back at her burning house, or the screaming men as she jumped into the forest, never to return to the village of Naisha again._

_**~Normal Time~**_

Sango looked at Kikitoi with tears in her eyes. "That's…. That's horrible."

"Oh, it's alright Sango-chan, cheer up!" Kikitoi said trying to make Sango return to her happier mood. "It was a long time ago, and my father died shortly after."

InuYasha had a knowing look on his face, and Miroku was looking away distantly. "I am sorry to have asked you to recall such painful memories." He told her.

"It's okay Miroku. I know one day I will see my mother again."

Miroku sighed. "It is late. We should get some rest." He said, leaning back against a tree. Sango nodded. "Yes. We should sleep shouldn't we." Kikitoi could tell she was still upset about her story. Kikitoi leaned back against an old log. 'Damn Father. Why did he have to torture me so?' Kikitoi thought as she drifted off to sleep. She knew she shouldn't think bad thoughts before going to sleep, that it would giver her nightmares, but it was pretty much impossible when she just resurfaced her cruel memories. She fell into a restless sleep.

**Okay, so what do you all think? Good? Bad? All reviews welcome. Also, Minaktsu and Rinaktsu do not mean anything in Japanese, they are just names I made up. Kikitoi's dark matter attack translates to dark matter. Ironic, huh? Please review so I can continue. =)**


	2. The Well That Burned

**Disclaimer: (mocks Rumiko-chan) I OWN INUYASHA SO BACK OFF! (cough) Not…**

**I present the magnificent chapter two. I am still waiting for those reviews that tell me what they want the pairings to be. Let's make this a choose-your-own-adventure story. I am going to tell you though, I am not going to do any ridiculous pairings like… Shippou and Naraku. That's out of the question… (shudders)**

Kikitoi knew she would regret thinking bad thoughts before she slept, and sure enough her night was plagued by horrendous nightmares. When she woke up the next morning her eyes hurt and she had a headache.

She opened her eyes to notice everyone was still asleep, except for Miroku, who wasn't there. 'Wonder where he went.' She thought. She got up to go to the creek and wash her feet, which were all dirty considering she was only wearing sandals.

When she arrived at the creek she saw Miroku sitting under the waterfall that deposited all of the fresh water into the creek. "Miroku, pardon me for asking, but why are you sitting under a waterfall?" Miroku didn't open his eyes, but responded, "It's a thing us monk's do to calm our souls and spirits. Would you like to join me Lady Kikitoi? It's quite relaxing. There's an extra robe over there."

Kikitoi didn't trust the pervert, but she didn't want to be rude, so she walked quite far away and slipped out of her clothes and put on the white robe. When she returned, Miroku still hadn't moved a muscle. She silently walked over and sat next to him, letting the water of the waterfall rush through her golden hair.

"What's on your mind Lady Kikitoi?" Miroku questioned, a certain serenity evident in his voice. For once Kikitoi thought he wasn't thinking perverted thoughts, like he was actually really cleansing himself.

"Actually… I was thinking about Kagome." She said hesitantly.

"I see. Why?"

"I don't know. I am curious about her I guess." Kikitoi's ear twitched.

"How so?"

"She seems so kind the way everyone speaks of her… And I was curious about how you talked about her being from the future and such."

"She certainly has a kind aura about her, but you don't want to get her angry."

"I'll take your word for it."

Kikitoi was surprised at how soothing the water was. How come she had never tried this?

"Miroku, where is Kagome now?"

"She ran off to her own time. In the future. There is a well in our village that connects the future with our time, but only InuYasha and Kagome can travel through it. Kagome returned there because InuYasha made her angry once again. They're always bickering you know."

"I see." Said Kikitoi, considering what the monk said.

"You were right about the water Miroku, it really does calm the senses."

Miroku just smiled. "Kikitoi, I've been meaning to ask you, would you like to travel with us and help us defeat Naraku?"

Kikitoi was a bit taken a back by the sudden question. It wasn't that she didn't want to… It was just… nothing. Maybe she would find a reason to live if she helped them out. Kikitoi hesitated before answering, "I guess it wouldn't hurt, I don't mind helping out some friends." She smiled.

"Great." Exclaimed Miroku. He got up and left to return to the camp. "See you later Lady Kikitoi."

'Him and his formalities…' Kikitoi thought in her head.

It didn't take long for her to change back in to her blue and green kimono and then return to the village. Once she set foot into the threshold, she was immediately tackled by Shippou. "I am so glad you're staying with us!" He cried.

"Me too Shippou." She said patting him on the head.

Sango walked up behind Kikitoi. "We must return to the village and wait for Kagome's return."

"Okay, when are we leaving?"

"Now." Sango replied climbing onto Kirara's back. Miroku climbed on also. "…Okay." Said Kikitoi, who was shocked by their spur of the moment departure.

Kirara rose into the air, and they began flying with InuYasha running behind them. "You coming bitch?" Yelled InuYasha over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm coming moron." She screamed back snapping out of her reverie. She sprinted to catch up with them.

After a few hours of running, and flying in Kirara's case, they arrived at the village Sango spoke of. It was a beautiful village, with many villagers and lakes covering the fields below.

The six of them walked to Kaede's hut. Shippou was the first in, who greeted Kaede with glee. "Kaede, we found a new friend!" He shouted as Kikitoi walked in hesitantly. She wasn't good with strangers. "Come here child." Kaede said with kindness in her tone. Kikitoi bowed and walked over to her. "What be ye name?" Kaede questioned. "Kikitoi." Kikitoi told her. "Ah, well Kikitoi, I am glad to make your acquaintance. At that moment InuYasha walked in.

"Hey Kaede-baba, did Kagome come through here?"

"In fact she did InuYasha, and she seemed pretty angry with ye. You should go fetch her from the well at once."

"KEH! Like hell I would."

Sango and Miroku rolled there eyes. Kikitoi giggled at her new found friends expressions. She decided to get up and walk around the village. They didn't seem to mind hanyou… she had a feeling InuYasha spent a lot of time here. They seemed to be rebuilding from a recent attack from a demon.

While Kikitoi was swimming in her own thoughts, a young girl and her friends ran up to her. She tugged on the bottom of her kimono. "Are you a doggy woman, like that doggy man?"

"Yeah." She said smiling down at the little girl. The little girl smiled and gave her a small flower. "I like dogs." She said before running off with her two other friends.

Kikitoi's soul was touched by the kindness that radiated from this village, and she tucked the flower in the pocket of her kimono. But not before she saw InuYasha sneaking off into the woods. 'Wonder where he's going…' Kikitoi thought, with the strong desire to follow him. So she did. She followed him all the way to a well, careful to stay out of the path of the wind, so he wouldn't smell her. Right when he was about to jump in the well, she blurted out, "Hey InuYasha what'cha doin'?"

He jumped about five feet when he heard her voice right behind him.

He looked at her with big innocent eyes. "Nothing, wench!"

"Ohhh. So I'm guessing this is the well that connects this and Kagome's time?"

"Yeah." He said pouting.

"Why are you so down? If you want her…. Go and get her." Kikitoi said pushing him towards the well.

"Don't push me…" He said pushing her back.

"YOU don't push me." She said pushing him again.

"No, I think YOU need to stop pushing me bitch." He spat while pushing her harder.

"Oh really?" She said pushing him with all her might so that he stumbled backwards.

"YEAH!" He said before pushing her again, but this time she stumbled backwards and fell into the well, but not before grabbing his hand and pulling him down with her.

The next thing she knew a blue light was around her body, and she landed on the floor of the well.

"Why'd you do that for wench?"

Kikitoi looked over at InuYasha who glared at her through the darkness. "Because your being a stubborn bastard that needs to apologize." Kikitoi said with a huff.

She got up and dusted off her kimono with a flourish of her hands. Then she jumped up to land on the lip of the well. "Come on InuYasha, or I'll beat you there. You don't want me to ruin your ego do you?"

InuYasha was immediately up and out of the door.

'Knew it would work, the dumbass.'

InuYasha jumped up onto Kagome's windowsill. And Kikitoi followed suite and was sitting right next to him at the window. It was around dusk now. "Well, go get her tiger, or are you just going to sit here."

"I can't believe I am doing this, especially with you here." He huffed.

She glared at him before she hit him upside the head. "And what's so bad about me being here?" She said kicking the window open, and jumping in the room.

Now you can say Kagome was shocked to see a female inu-hanyou jumped into her room screaming her head off, or you could say she was completely flabbergasted.

InuYasha sluggishly climbed through the window.

Kikitoi walked straight up to Kagome. "Hello! InuYasha's here to apologize to you." She said beaming.

Kagome just stared, but not soon after she reached up and tweaked Kikitoi's ears. Kikitoi's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" She said softly and coldly at the same time.

Kagome bowed her head. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't help myself. "

Kikitoi growled before turning away from Kagome. "InuYasha, please apologize so we can go, the air stinks here," commented Kikitoi with irritation in her voice.

InuYasha looked at Kikitoi nervously before turning to Kagome. "I'm sorry Kagome…"

Kagome's eye twitched before she replied, "It's okay InuYasha."

"Pardon me for asking, but who are you and how did you get through the well?"

"I already told you, my name is Kikitoi, and I am a new companion of your group. After you left, we crossed paths. As for the second question, SOMEBODY pushed me in." Hissed Kikitoi.

Kagome didn't look surprised. She smiled. "Well, that's okay. Wait here, I'll go get my stuff."

Kikitoi smiled back at Kagome, forgetting she had touched her ears. "Okay."

InuYasha was drifting off listening to their blabbering. Until he heard the door slam as Kagome left the room. He jumped at the slam. Kikitoi didn't miss it. "Haha! You got scared by a door!" She taunted sticking her tongue out at him.

InuYasha growled at her. "You sure are in a good mood." He mumbled.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

InuYasha just glared at her, and she glared right back. It ended up in a full blown staring contest. "You're so going to blink first." He said, his golden eyes flickering with amusement.

"Like hell." Kikitoi replied, Her endlessly deep purple eyes brimmed with determination.

Kagome barged in at that moment causing InuYasha to blink and look over at her.

"Loser." Kikitoi gloated.

"Damn bitch." InuYasha mumbled.

"InuYasha, SIT. Do you have any idea how rude you are?" Kagome said while InuYasha crashed to the floor.

Kikitoi looked surprised. "How'd you make him do that?"

"Beads of subjugation."

Kikitoi gave her a confused look before turning to look at the books on Kagome's desk. "Books…?" Kikitoi murmured as she picked one up and began to flip through it. "Trigohnomatree? Trig nommed a tree? Kagome who's trig and why did he eat a tree?"

Kagome just looked at Kikitoi before changing the subject. "Do you care if I call you Kiki?" Kikitoi considered. "Nah, I guess that's fine." She walked over to InuYasha who was fighting against the spell. "InuYasha, get up, Kagome's packed and we need to return to our time."

InuYasha finally jumped up. "YOU shut up! YOU"RE not the one who has to suffer under this damn curse!"

"InuYasha…" Kagome sighed. "Let's go." She said trying to end his dramatics.

"Fine." He said defeated. "Great!" Kagome exclaimed. She climbed on hid back and they jumped out the window, Kikitoi right behind them. 'Miroku was right, she is really nice.' Kikitoi thought as they jumped through the well. The thing was when Kikitoi jumped through the well, she didn't materialize like InuYasha and Kagome had.

"Huh?" Kikitoi stammered, as she was sitting on the ground of the well. "What the hell's going on?" She said angrily.

"This is a bunch of crap!" She screamed as she jumped the 10 feet out of the well. She walked down the steps of the Higurashi shrine, unsure of where she was going. "Damn well. Damn era. Damn stinky air. Damn EVERYTHING." She screamed walking down the sidewalk, until somebody spotted her.

"WOAH! SHE HAS EARS AND HER EYES ARE PURPLE AND OH MY!!!! SHE HAS A TAIL TOO!" Somebody screamed. Immediately people surrounded her from all sides, pulling on her ears and tail and staring at her altogether.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" She squealed. When all the bystanders had confirmed all of her features were real, they began rounding up a news crew. Kikitoi, not knowing what was happening, ran back to the well with a huge crowd screaming after her. "I gotta ditch these goons…" She said jumping up into the Goshinboku. She stopped when she was on the highest branch. All the people below her caught up to the huge tree and looked around to see where she went. Only when the crowd had dispersed did she notice InuYasha and Kagome walk back out of the well. "KIKI!" Kagome screamed, seeing her up on the branch. "I'm okay it's fine!" Kikitoi yelled down, jumping of the highest branch.

Kagome screamed when she saw Kikitoi jump, noticing the huge over 150 foot distance there was to the ground. Even InuYasha looked at her like she was crazy. But she landed with grace in front of Kagome. "I'm sorry, but the well didn't work for me when I tried to go back! Then these crazy people started pulling on my tail and ears and I ran up into that tree."

Kagome's eye twitched. 'Great now all of Tokyo is looking for a dog-girl.'

"Maybe the well didn't work because you weren't touching one of us when you tried to go through." Kagome inquired. "Let's try it. Just keep a hand on my back when we go through."

Kikitoi did as she was told, and sure enough she materialized through the well. The trio landed softly back on the ground of the well.

"Back home!" Kikitoi exclaimed, bounding out of the well. She ran blindly out of the well, anxious to get to food, but not before she hit somebody straight on, causing herself to fall backwards with an amazing amount of force. "Crap." She mumbled as she fell to the ground. She closed her eyes to try to dill the pain of landing on a huge rock. She had a habit of closing her eyes when in pain. Finally she opened her eyes to see who she ran into.

Miroku was laying down on the ground, dazed. Sango smiled. "Kikitoi, you're back! Where is InuYasha?"

"Here." InuYasha said grimly, coming out of the well with Kagome.

Kikitoi was laying on the ground waiting for the pain in her back to go away. Luckily her swords were fine, still attached to her back. "Damn that hurt."

"Gosh, are you okay?" Kagome cried running up to Kikitoi and lifting up the back of her shirt, where a huge break in her skin was bleeding. "Wow, are you okay Kikitoi? That rock was sharp." Kagome noted. "It's fine." Mumbled Kikitoi. But when she tried to get up, her knees wobbled and she landed back on her hands. "Damn, this is going to take overnight to heal." She slowly got back up and began to walk towards the camp. Kagome followed her, worried.

"Kiki, are you sure?"

"I'm positive. It's already stopped bleeding."

"Alright. I'll treat it when we get back anyways."

They reached the camp, or hut, and walked in. Shippou bounded up into Kagome's arms. "Kagome! You're back! Did you bring ninja food?"

"Of course Shippou! How could I forget?" Kagome said as she pulled out a bag of candy for Shippou. "I got something for everyone else too!" Kagome said happily. She pulled out a book from the future for Miroku, chips and ramen for InuYasha, a tazer, (yes a tazer), for Sango, and a beautiful necklace for Kikitoi. "I thought you might like it." She said smiling. It was a green jewel framed with a silver lining, that hung on a small chain. "Thank you so much Kagome! It's beautiful!" Kikitoi said happily.

"Kagome, what exactly is this?" Sango said looking at the tazer in her hands.

"It's very low voltage, but if you point it at somebody and press that button, it'll give them a shock!"

Sango's brown eyes flickered with an evil look. "Miroku…" She said turning around to face him.

He slowly backed up against the wall. "Yes… My de-dear Sango?" He stuttered.

"ZAP!"

"AHHHHHH!!!" Miroku screamed.

"Wow! Thank you Kagome!" She said running out the door chasing after Miroku.

Kikitoi watched her run out with wide eyes. "Kagome, is she going to go do what I think she is?"

"Ye-"

"ZAP."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kikitoi sighed before laying down on her 'sleeping bag' that Kagome had brought her. "This is going to be a long night."

______________________________________________________________________________

"Grandpa! We have to go!" Souta screamed as he and his grandfather ran away from the burning shrine. The shrine had gone up in flames shortly after Kagome, Kikitoi, and InuYasha had left. "Kagome! What about Kagome!" Kagome's mother screamed.

"We must go!" Kagome's grandpa yelled back.

"The well! The well will burn!" She screamed.

"We must go!"

The family narrowly missed a burning rafter that fell beside them as they ran down the steps of the shrine.

**Muahahaha, and here is where I shall stop. I bet you're mad now huh? Well don't worry, I'll update faster if you review faster. And remember, I'm waiting on those pairings.**


	3. Kagura and the 40th Sun

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anybody else for that matter.

In the last chapter the well burned, but since Kagome just went home she isn't going to try to go through the well for a while. Please be patient. =) By the way, another battle scene for you battle-lovers! I've found that writing battle scenes comes easier to me then fluffiness. Sorry it took so long for me to update, I went on a little vacation. I have also decided to change the genre from romance/adventure to romance/tragedy, because I have a bit more of an idea of where this story is going. This is the last chapter I am accepting pairings, and if nobody submits them I'M PICKING.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kikitoi's eyes were drooping when she heard another zap and a yell echo in the hut.

"Damnit Sango! If I here that again I am going to chuck it out the door."

"Sorry." She giggled. Kagome was also still awake, and so was Miroku considering he was the one being constantly zapped. InuYasha was of course awake, since he almost never slept anyways. 'Maybe getting that for Sango was a bad idea after all.' Kagome chided herself.

Kikitoi could feel her nerves snapping slowly and painfully every time she was woken up. Since Kagome was back they were leaving tomorrow.

After 30 minutes of a zap free atmosphere, Kikitoi fell asleep. She woke up early in the morning by none other then Sango's tazer.

She decided she wouldn't lash out on the nearest object since she had actually slept. After everyone gathered their things, they set off in a random direction. "So where are we going anyways?" Kikitoi asked Sango.

"We're searching for Naraku." She replied.

"Isn't it kind of lame to look for somebody when we have no clue where they are?"

Sango considered. "Yeah, but I don't dare try to deter InuYasha."

Kikitoi sighed and nodded. After about three hours of walking, Kagome insisted they stop.

"What do you mean stop? Don't tell me you're tired." InuYasha argued.

"InuYasha we've been walking for three hours in a random direction. Besides aren't you hungry for lunch?" She implied while spreading out a picnic blanket.

"Kagome! You brought boxed lunches? How cool!" Shippou exclaimed.

"Well, my mom made them for us."

"How kind." Sango said sitting down.

InuYasha sat down with a defeated air. Kikitoi sat down between Kagome and Shippou. She had to be careful considering her back was healing from the fall. (A.N. If you guys want a visual of the seating arrangements, look at the end of this chapter.) They all formed a giant circle. Once they were all sitting down Kagome took out the boxed lunches.

"I even brought some tea!" She said putting some contraption in the middle of the blanket. She took out a match and struck it on the side of the box, causing Kikitoi to jump about five feet when it caught fire. "Wha… What is that?" She stuttered.

Kagome laughed. "It's a match. It helps us light things."

"How… Interesting." Kikitoi murmured. "You have a lot of helpful things in your time Kagome."

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." She said putting a tea bag in the pot.

Kagome handed out the lunches and everyone began to eat. It was pretty good actually, according to Kikitoi. She had never tasted anything cooked so well. It really wasn't a surprise since she didn't get to sit down and enjoy a well prepared meal all the time.

Of course, the peace was short lived. A zap resonated through the trees. "Get your hands off me you hentai!" Sango screamed, tazer in hand. Miroku was sprawled on the ground with a drunk look on his face.

"Miroku, when will you ever learn…" Kagome mumbled.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Kagura." Naraku recited stiffly. "We've lost another puppet. I want you to go and see to the extent of this new hanyou's power. Without Kanna's mirror, I was unable to see any of the battle."

Kagura gave a curt nod and hopped out the window on her… magical flying feather thing-a-ma-jig.

'A new hanyou eh? Shouldn't be too hard. Besides Naraku, InuYasha is the only hanyou that has ever challenged my skills in battle.' Kagura sighed. 'But then again, who knows?'

______________________________________________________________________________

"So you see, this must be taken care of immediately." Miroku said in a voice overflowing in authority.

The inn was a small one, but would suffice. Kagome was more then pleased to come across a village. It wasn't dark out yet, they had about two hours left of daylight, but they knew they wouldn't be coming across a village anytime soon.

"Yes, sir of course. And please stay with us for the night, all of your friends too. A meal will be prepared." The innkeeper replied hastily.

"If you insist." The monk said with a big smile on his face.

"Your room is in here." He said after he led them to the other side of the inn. It was a small room with some decorative scrolls on the wall and 10 futons around a table in the middle.

"Thank you so much." Kagome said as he left.

Once the man left, Kikitoi looked over at Miroku.

"Do you do this all the time Miroku?"

"Eh heh…" Miroku gave a sheepish chuckle. "It's kind of a low thing to do to cheat people out of their money like that." Kikitoi reminded him. "Em… well." Miroku stammered. "But I guess if it's necessary…" Kikitoi mumbled to herself.

Before they could continue, a young woman came in with a huge plate of food. "Enjoy, guests." She said setting the plate of food down. Before she could pull away, Miroku grabbed her hand. "Please, Miss, would you care to bear my- OW SANGO!" Miroku said releasing the girls hand and falling prey to Sango's fury.

"Miroku you hentai. Do you know how to leave women alone?" Sango said with fury and… a little bit of jealousy in her eyes? Kikitoi leaned towards Kagome. "Is it me," she whispered, "or does it look like Sango has a thing for Miroku?" Kagome almost jumped up and hugged Kikitoi on the spot. "Finally somebody noticed!" She whispered back. "InuYasha," she said casting a side glance at the hanyou who was battling Shippou for food, "was always too dense to figure it out, and of course Shippou was too young."

"It's quite obvious you know. How she gets all jealous."

"I know!"

"Have you ever tried anything to get them together?"

"Well, duh!" Kagome felt like she was talking about a crush with one of her school friends now. "But it never seems to work. Sango always believes he is only sweet talking her so he can grope her, and it's his fault he mucked up his reputation."

The conversation carried on like this for a while. If you walked in the room, you would see a young miko and a blonde hanyou talking like they'd known each other forever, you'd see a monk and a demon-slayer arguing over pointless subjects, and then you'd see a kitsune and another hanyou fighting over the last fish. Last but not least, Kirara was trying desperately to nap.

All of this was interrupted when screams were heard from outside and an aura formed over the small village. "An aura…?" Kikitoi said quietly looking up at the roof of the room. "You guys sure do get attacked often…"

"That's Kagura's aura!" Kagome said.

"I guess she came to get killed then." InuYasha said running out of the hut unsheathing the Tetsusaiga.

"Well he sure is quick to jump in a fight." Kikitoi said walking towards the door. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and followed everyone else out the door.

Outside a woman on a levitating feather was hovering in front of a few hundred demons. Her red eyes had a bit of amusement in them, like she was about to play a fun game almost. She cast a side glance at InuYasha and said, "Lower your sword InuYasha, I came to fight her." She said looking at Kikitoi.

"I don't take orders from you Kagura." He retorted.

"Fine by me…" She whispered. She swung her Maiougi* and sent the hundreds of demons toward everyone except Kikitoi. Kikitoi could hear the shouts and cries of her comrades as they were enveloped in a swarm of demons. She ran towards the big mound of demons but was stopped by a army of flying, glowing-white blades coming her way. She quickly jumped over them. "Your opponent is me…" Kagura said walking towards Kikitoi. "Draw your swords."

Kikitoi growled and pulled her swords out of their scabbards behind her back. "What do you want with me?" Kikitoi said, occasionally casting a worried glanced at the still huge pack of demons around her friends.

"You can call it a extermination if you want." Kagura said in a monotone voice, as if she was bored, and expected nothing from Kikitoi. "Naraku wants me to rid of you."

Kikitoi chuckled. "Go ahead and try."

Kagura laughed. "Dance of the Dragon…" She said quietly. Several tornadoes burst out around Kikitoi. "Mei-Mei Ensho*!" Kikitoi murmured. Sending a purple wave from all directions around her. The tornadoes retracted back into the sky.

Kagura smiled from behind her Maiougi. "This may be funner then I thought." She told Kikitoi.

"Die Kagura!" Kikitoi said running towards her. She held out her Rinaktsu and was about to pierce Kagura threw the heart, but she got struck in the stomach by a different blade. It was so sharp, that it went right through her. She grunted as Kagura pulled the blade back out. Kikitoi glared up at her and then slid her leg around hard. Kagura fell down with a thud and Kikitoi got up and stabbed her through the heart with her Rinaktsu. However, Kagura did not die when pierced through the heart. As if, her heart was not there.

She did feel the effects of the poison however. She quickly got up and plucked a feather from her hair. "That's all for now I'm afraid." She exclaimed. She was obviously in no condition to fight, as was Kikitoi. She jumped on the feather and flew away. But the cloud of demons didn't disperse. "Damn." Kikitoi said. Holding the wound over her stomach, which seemed to have been done with a demonic blade. Still, she ran over to the demons and begin to hack away at them, getting a nick or two every now and then. When she finally broke through the wall of demons, she found Kagome surrounded by demons. She was firing arrows, but not fast enough to keep them off of her. She already had a few cuts on her face. "Koku Tsume*! Kikitoi screamed making a long jump towards Kagome. The demons were cut away as she sliced them with her claws. She landed in front of her, with blood leaking down the front of her kimono. "Thank you so much Kiki!" She said. All of a sudden she gasped as she noticed Kikitoi's wound.

"Don't move Kagome…" She said weakly. More demons were coming there way. "Kuro Naiyou!" She mumbled, the light emitting from her sword dancing around the swarms of demons. (A.N. Please recall Kikitoi's dark matter attack from chapter one.) It wrapped around them and choked them. Kikitoi dropped to her knees, a new gash in her shoulder beginning to bleed. "Kikitoi!" Kagome exclaimed worriedly dropping down beside her.

At that moment InuYasha cut away the last of the demons separating him from Kagome. He was surprised to see her unharmed, as the lights of her arrows had stopped. Sango and Miroku were right behind him. "Kagome! Kikitoi! Where is Kagura?"

"She left. Kikitoi is hurt though!" She said running to her yellow backpack to get her medical kit. It occurred to InuYasha that Kagome's light had stopped because Kikitoi saved her. Kagome quickly returned and rolled the top of Kikitoi's kimono up to reveal her wounded stomach. "Kagome… Please hurry." Kikitoi told Kagome, grabbing her wrist. "Why? What's wrong?" Kagome asked. "Tomorrows the day of the 40th sun…"

"Kikitoi… What does that mean?"

"Every 40 days… I turn human." Kikitoi said weakly. This was partly why she had been so weak against Kagura. Kagome gasped. "That's right! Since you're a half-demon you have periods of vulnerability!" Kikitoi smiled. "I knew you'd know, because of InuYasha." She said shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

Sango knelt down next to Kagome. "This is a bad wound. It was made by a demonic sword." She said. Kagome quickly put a few different substances on it. (A.N. I don't know… Peroxide? Rubbing Alcohol? Neosporin maybe?) The sun was beginning to rise. Kagome quickly wiped away the blood and wrapped a gauze around Kikitoi's stomach.

"There…" Kagome said. "That should be well." InuYasha and Miroku were sitting across from her. Shippou was sitting beside Kikitoi's head. Kirara was beside her hip. Shortly after, the sun rose, and Kikitoi's features began to change. Her once golden hair turned a purplish black, unlike Kagome's blue-black hair. Her ears disappeared, and her nails retracted into her hands. She awoke because of the change, and her eyes were a strange shade of blue. "Oh…" She moaned. "I can't see a damn thing. Stupid freaking human senses…" She said sitting up. "Don't Kiki. You'll open your wound…" Kagome said.

"It's fine." Kikitoi said. Miroku marveled at how drastically her appearance changed. InuYasha looked at her with pity, because he knew what it was like to have all of your senses dulled. He also knew what it was like to have a hole in your stomach. She stumbled up and walked down to a little stream not for away, and Kagome came with her to make sure she was okay.

They sat down at the water and Kikitoi stuck her feet in. "Thank you for saving me Kiki." Kagome told her.

"No problem." Kikitoi smiled back. "This wound should be fine in a day or two, and then we can get going again."

"Really? You seem to heal fast."

"My mother always said that perhaps I was a bit more demon then human." Kikitoi told her. "But I like to think I'm equal."

______________________________________________________________________________

This is where I have to stop because it's SUPER late, and I haven't even done my homework. Silly me. I may not update for a week or two because I want to finish the manga and have this story play along with it, so please be patient.

*Maiougi = dancer's fan

*Mei-Mei Ensho= Dark wave

*Koko Tsume= Cutting claw


	4. Hot Springs

Sangoscourage, I dedicate this chapter to you since you're the only one to review so far. Thank you so much. =)

Hello there peoples. Sorry about the wait, I was catching up on some manga reading. Still haven't finished but I am considerably farther. =) You all brought this on yourselves, but pairings are now InuYasha and Kagome, and Sango and Miroku. Those are the mains. However. *cough* I may put some Sesshoumaru and Kagura, but I doubt it… I just don't know okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Checkmate." Kagome said pushing her knight to Kikitoi's side of the board. Kikitoi put her hand on the side of her face and propped her elbow on her knee. After a few moments she slid her rook over to knock out Kagome's queen. "Your turn." She said with satisfaction. She pushed a lock of black hair behind her ear.

Kagome wilted. "Kiki, I think you have a natural talent for this game."

"Really? You just got to look."

InuYasha was watching the game from the sidelines. Kagome had tried to play it with him, but let's just say he just ended up being sat a few times. He didn't have patience for this crap.

"This game is so stupid. Why don't you just duel instead?"

"InuYasha, if you're going to sit over here and wallow, go somewhere else." Kagome told him.

InuYasha growled but then he shut up. Kagome knocked over her king with her finger. "Forfeit." She said. Shippou looked at Miroku expectantly. Miroku sighed and pushed his last bag of ninja snacks towards Shippou. "I told you she would win." Shippou taunted.

Kikitoi leaned back and plopped on the ground. "Finally the day's almost over." She said looking at the setting sun. 'Less then an hour and I'll be back to normal.'

All of a sudden Sango came running from the woods out of breath. "Hey…" She panted. "I found a hot spring everyone. Who's up for some relaxation?" Miroku all of a sudden got that perverted glint in his eye. "I am up for it Sango."

Sango glared at him and went to help Kikitoi up since she was still recovering from her injuries. She had healed pretty quickly considering she was in her human form. Kagome squealed and fished out a bottle of her favorite shampoo. "I just got this the last time I went out. They tweaked the formula a bit, Sango, but I'm sure it's still great." She grabbed three towels and followed Sango into the woods.

The hot spring was very relaxing. They could tell by looking. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" Kagome said slipping off her clothes. She jumped into the water and sunk down below the surface. Shortly after, Sango and Kikitoi followed. Kikitoi got in until the water was up to her nose and absent mindedly blew bubbles.

The sun finally sank below the horizon and Kikitoi began to change. Her ears reappeared on top of her head and her hair lightened to it's normal blonde. Her eyes darkened into their strange purple color. The pain dulled on her features from the battle with Kagura, and then it disappeared.

"Ahh…" She said contentedly and sat up in the water. "Back to normal." Sango smiled. "I'm glad. I feel much like I do with InuYasha when I'm with you Kikitoi. I feel protected. He sure is handy to have around." Kagome agreed. "Speaking of boys Sango," Kagome said mischievously, "Is it me or do you seem to like Miroku?"

Sango glowered at Kagome and replied, "It's you."

"Ah, come on Sango." Kikitoi pried, jumping to Kagome's aid. "Not even a little?"

But Sango wasn't listening. Her eyes were focused on something else… Something in a bush about 6 feet away. "Oh Kami." Kagome said dunking into the water.

"MIROKU YOU BASTARD GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT BUSH!" Sango screamed plunging back into the water.

"Oh damn." Kikitoi mumbled getting out of the water. She walked over to the bush after getting a towel Kagome had brought and wrapping it around herself. She pulled up Miroku by the back of his robe. "I'm guessing getting slapped by a hanyou hurts worse then a human right?" He said right before Kikitoi's hand came in contact with his face. "What's your problem Houshi? Spying on girls like that. You really are a perv." She was about to push him into the woods back towards the camp but her foot snagged something in the bush she pulled him out of. By now Kagome and Sango were out of the water with towels on also. She looked into the bush. "InuYasha?" She said in a disbelieving tone. "I didn't know you were a perv too."

"I am not! That jerk made me!" InuYasha jumped up and yelled.

"InuYasha you jerk." Kagome said. "Slap him Kiki. At least then it will hurt."

InuYasha whimpered as Kikitoi turned to him with laughter in her eyes, as if she were mocking him, saying, 'HA. I get to slap you, ya bastard.' Then she pulled her hand back and slapped InuYasha with all the force she could muster, unlike she did with Miroku, considering she didn't want to break his neck…

The sound resonated all the way back to Kaede, who was peacefully sitting in her little corner of the world, back in the village. "Sango must be pretty mad, the poor girl." She said to herself.

______________________________________________________________________________

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!!!! I just wanted to put this in for you guys so you would have something to occupy your brains while I write this next chapter, which I promise will be WAAAAAY longer. I am so sorry. *gets on knees* Please forgive me!! *stands up* Ahem. Anyways. Yeah. Writing next chappie. Please be patient, but it will come way faster then this one.


	5. Kikyou, InuYasha's Beloved

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters.

….. I'm Sorry. Don't eat me. BY THE WAY PLEASE NOTE MY PEN NAME HAS CHANGED TO TANIKOU!!! Thank you. ^_^

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Damnit!" Kikitoi screamed as she almost tripped yet again. Who knew collecting firewood could be so hard?

The one thing she though she could so without killing herself was proving to be a problem. A few yards away Kikitoi noticed a large block of wood sticking up out of the ground. 'Perfect! That could keep the fire going for a few hours…' She thought to herself. She skipped over to pick up the wood, but before she could grab it, a strange smell came to her. It smelled like Kagome… But mixed with soil… A lot of it too. Thinking Kagome was in some sort of danger, Kikitoi rushed to the source of the smell.

After many a few minutes Kikitoi met her destination… But the miko sitting on the edge of the river didn't look exactly like Kagome. She suddenly turned around and notched an arrow right at Kikitoi's nose. "What do you want, hanyou?"

Kikitoi stuttered a bit. She could feel the power radiating off of this miko. Whoever this was could purify her with a touch if she wanted, and Kikitoi would be stuck as a human for an unknown amount of time. "I'm sorry, you smelled like one of my friends and I came to see why she was out here." Kikitoi replied.

The miko laughed in a cold way, but didn't move her arrow. "Kagome I'm guessing? Mistaken for her, I am often. Return to your group, and if InuYasha is there, tell him Kikyou wants to speak with him."

"Sure." Kikitoi said, rather quickly trying to get away from this so-called 'Kikyou'.

"Before you go hanyou… What name do you go by?" Kikyou questioned.

"Uh… Kikitoi. My name is Kikitoi." Kikyou finally lowered her arrow and smiled. "A nice name." She said almost sorrowfully. "Until we meet again then." Kikyou said venturing further down the river.

Kikitoi stood still a while after Kikyou left. Kikyou was so strange. She seemed so nice, yet you couldn't forget her intimidating presence and the fact she could kill you any time she wanted to. Remembering the quest she was given. Kikitoi began her trek back to camp.

And why did Kikyou want to see InuYasha? Kikitoi had gotten a hunch that Kagome and InuYasha bore feelings for each other… So why would he be needing to go see a woman almost identical to Kagome herself? What a strange day…

Kikitoi snatched up the piece of firewood as she walked by it and stared at the slowly appearing stars as she continued on the long way back to camp.

On arrival InuYasha jumped up. "I need to talk to you." He said briskly as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a more secluded area, where nobody could hear. However, Kagome, unnoticed, followed. When they were quite a few yards away from the camp he stopped and let go of her wrist.

"Damnit InuYasha, you don't have to be so rough." Kikitoi said with the firewood still in her arms.

"Did you see a miko?" He asked her, suddenly turning around.

Kikitoi shifted noticeably. "What's it to you?" She asked.

"I was looking for an answer Kikitoi." InuYasha snapped.

Kikitoi stepped back from his ferocious glare. He never used her name… He must be pretty pissed. "Yeah. I did. Went by the name of Kikyou… You smelled her on me didn't you? What is this woman to you? You aren't two-timing Kagome are you?"

"There is nothing going on between me and Kagome!" InuYasha shouted.

Kikitoi's caring eyes froze over. "Well excuse me… You don't have to be such a bastard InuYasha. Anyways, this Kikyou girl wanted to meet you. You better be on your way." Kikitoi said turning on her heel and walking back to camp. Before she even took a step, InuYasha was gone. Slightly growling she walked back towards the camp, guided by her friends smells. Before she could pass the first group of trees however, she heard quiet sniffling coming from a sakura blossom tree not too far away. 'Why would anyone else be out at this time of night?' She pondered before walking towards the tree. On closer inspection, she found Kagome sitting at the edge.

Kikitoi dropped the firewood and sat down next to her. "Kagome… You listened did you not? I'm sorry Kagome. He was being a jerk." Kagome just cried harder and reached over to hug Kikitoi. "I'm so sorry for burdening you Kiki… I'm just upset, that's all." Kikitoi let out a sad sigh. "It'll be okay Kagome. Don't apologize." Kikitoi mustered up her courage before continuing. "Not to pry… But Kagome, who is that woman, Kikyou?"

Kagome attempted to dry up her tears. "I'm sorry Kiki. We should have told you. Fifty years ago, InuYasha met Kikyou, and they ended up falling in love. InuYasha was going to use the Shikon no Tama to become human so he and Kikyou could be together, because this would also purify the jewel. However, Naraku ripped them apart, and made them betray each other. Kikyou pinned InuYasha to a tree with a sacred arrow putting him into an eternal sleep, and then died shortly after." Kagome stopped to shed a few more tears and then continued. "Then I came and pulled the arrow out of InuYasha's chest and freed him fifty years later… Shortly after that I broke the sacred jewel. Then Kikyou was revived and… I think I'm in love with InuYasha." Kagome cried.

'Alright, InuYasha was a bastard before but now he's an asshole.' Kikitoi thought. She scoffed. "So he goes after this dead bitch every time she comes around? What an ass. Kagome I want you to know that InuYasha is emotionally retarded. If you want him to show something for you, which I KNOW he is over capable of doing, you need to show him you love him." Kikitoi said while patting Kagome on the back.

"I think InuYasha is confused Kagome… This business of you running home every time you get upset… You must stop it Kagome. Every time you do that, and trust me, I know, he gets so lonely. He mopes around all the time. Think about all the good things he actually has done Kagome. When you go home you probably just confuse him more. "I'm not saying go to him and give him a flat out confession. I don't think you or him are quite ready for that. Give it some time Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "You're really good at cheering people up Kikitoi. We should get back to camp in case Sango and Miroku are worrying."

"Agreed." Kikitoi said getting up. They walked back to camp in silence. When they returned Sango was overjoyed to find them. "I was so worried Kagome… Did InuYasha run off with Kikyou again? When will he learn?" She exclaimed nonstop.

"It's okay Sango." Kagome reassured her. "I'm just a bit upset… But I think I would be a lot worse if Kiki wasn't there to cheer me up." She smiled.

Over near the fire, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were sound asleep. Kikitoi swore Miroku's hair looked like it was sticking straight up from nonstop tasering. "I think we should sleep. InuYasha will return later." Sango suggested. With that, the three settled in for the night.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

I really really am going to try to update faster then that, I am really sorry. I think I am going to start updating once a week on a certain day. Thank you for reading, and please review, it's make my day. =)


End file.
